The Past Comes Back
by Jobananax333
Summary: Ashley left Spencer a long time ago but after many years of missing her finds someone to love.Ashley finds many little flings but she has to live with the mistake she made many years ago by leaving the one she really loves.When they meet again from family
1. The Past Is My Future

**This story is about: Ashley left Spencer a long time ago, but after many years of missing her finds someone to love. Ashley finds many little flings but she has to live with the mistake she made many years ago by leaving the one she really loves. When Ashley has a little reunion with the family someone comes with someone Ashley knows. I OWN NOTHING.**

**This is in Ashley's P.O.V. it might change in other chapters if it does I will tell you.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap. 1_

_The Past Is My Future_

"Mom, Heyyy." I say to my mom with a sleepy voice I just woke up even though it's like 12. As I walk through the giant doors of the house I grow up in with my arm around Amy's waste I call her Aim for short she tells me that her name is short any ways but I still call her it. We have been dating for like 2 & ½ years now. She has blond hair blue eyes. She is pretty I guess I like blonds, there what I go for. I mean I only date blond girls since I went out with Spencer my first love. Yeah that's when I started liking blonds.

"Ashley, Amy it's so good to see you both. I'm so glad you both decided to come back from your trip from visiting Amy's friend & family a little early." Ohhh yeah Amy's French & yeah she has an ascent too.

"Ohhh, it's no problem Christen I was getting tired of my parents any ways." Amy laughs in her little ascent.

"Ummm mom me and Aim are going to bring up are bags to my room, are Kyla & Emily here?" Kyla is my baby sister & Emily is my even younger sister. Emily is still in high school.

"Emily and Joanna are here. Kyle should be here soon though." She answers me. Emily is dating Joanna, Emily has hair like mine its brown but with a tint of red & dark blue eyes, & her girlfriend Joanna is hot, she has really pretty hair strait lite drown hair, but she is real opinioned I have no idea how Emily keeps up with her. & Joanna is a class girl, Emily treats her good. Joanna & Emily are too touchy feely for me. Amy says that me & she should act like that. But I just can't be like that again. I did that once but it didn't work out.

"Cool where are they at?" I ask my mom still a little sleepy.

"There in Emily's room watching a movie I think, but if you go up to see them you should knock you know your sister." My mom & Amy start to laugh.

"Hahahaha." I give a fake laugh. Cuz I know my sister & she's nothing like me. Emily loves sports, she is good at the whole school thing, & she can care about someone without hurting them.

"Ok I'll get dinner read I'll call you down when it's ready." My mom tells us as we start up the stairs. Damn this house is bigger then I remember & Amy packed sooo much stuff, & yeah I'm caring like everything.

"God Amy could you have packed any more shit." I role my eyes & drop everything on the floor of my room.

"Sorry I need to make sure I had everything I need." Amy says in her "But Do You Love Me" voice. I never answered her that.

"Let's go find Emily." I walk out of the room without looking at Aim. We walked down the hall to where Emily's room was. I just walk in I like pissing Emily off by not knocking. "Heyyy Em." I yell. Emily is all over Joanna like full on making out. Emily was on top of Joanna. I start to laugh cuz it's so funny pissing her off.

"Don't you know how to knock Ashley?" Emily is sooo mad. Joanna's face turns bright red.

"Yeah I do it's just fun pissing my baby sister off." I mess up her hair just cuz it makes her mad.

"Ashley!" Emily hates when I do this to her in front to Joanna. "I don't see you for like a year & your still an ass."

"Yeah pretty much." God I love my family.

"Ashley come on stop it." Amy says as she sits down next to me on Emily's bed. Emily is sitting up on her couch in front of the TV with Joanna lying down & her feet in Emily's lap. I role my eyes Emily knows I'm just playing with her. God.

"Nice to see you again Emily." Amy is trying to get on Emily's good side now.

"Yeah long time no see." Emily starts to laugh & I don't get what is sooo funny.

"So Joanna how are you?" I ask. I have to be nice once in a while.

"I'm good & your sister has been so good too. So thanks for asking." Joanna looks at Emily, Emily looks at Joanna & there eyes meet. Its love. The one thing I don't have in life.

Amy puts her hand on my leg I get tingles at first but then I look up its still Amy, and not someone I love. I move her hand off by holding it but in like a few seconds I'll let go. I just don't want it on my knee & it's the only way of getting it off without pissing her off.

"WOW, Em your wiped." I laugh harder cuz wow I'm just to funny.

"Shut up, I'm sooo not!" She gets mad & throws a pillow at me. But I duck & it misses, I'm too fast for her.

"She is so cute though." Joanna say in a deep voice grabbing Emily's neck giving Emily a sexy, passionate kiss. Ohhh no now that Amy saw them kiss she is going to be all over me. Thank you Emily & Joanna. I hate that if Amy sees some one together she thinks we should. I hate that. I still wonder why I'm with Amy I could just be single, but then everyone would be like "Ashley are you dating anyone?" then I'll say "No not right now." Then they will say "Your going to end up alone if you don't start dating & blah blah blah." But when you dating your still alone unless its love.

Amy kiss me on the check & then squeezes my hand I look at her & give a fake smile but she thinks it's real I kiss her back on her lips I close my eyes & I don't see Amy, I see someone I truly love…………..Spencer. I stand up & break the kiss. "Come on Aim lets go unpack." I let go of her hand. & walk out of the room.

"What's the matter Ashley?" Amy say as she close the door of Ashley's room. I know I'm braking her heart. She really loves me & I don't love her it's just that we are people that want the same things, but I can't give myself to her like I did to Spencer she is important to me but I don't love her.

"Nothing I'm just sad is all." I take an anti-depression & lie to myself & Amy.

"Ohhh, do you need anything?" She is very loving but I'm an emotional rock I never show my true feelings.

"I'm Here!!!!!!" It's Kyla, have missed her & Emily & Mom & even Joanna. Emily is closer to Kyla then, Emily & me or Kyla & me. When I ran away they had each other. But when Emily was little I just left her. We didn't know Kyla until dad died. Kyla never know my soft side me & Spencer & I where over be for she came. So Kyla real only know my ruff exterior. I here Emily run out of her room & down the stairs followed by Joanna. I look out the door & start slowly walk to the top of the steps. I listen to Emily & Kyla talk.

"Ohhh My God Kyla I've missed you sooo much." There hugging now.

"Me too." Whatever.

"Kyla Help!!!" I here someone's voice it's so familiar I can't see the person, there behind the door.

"Ohhh sorry babe." Kyla is helping this girl, Blond hair, is it…..?

"Emily I meet someone new." Kyla is telling Emily.

"What's there name?" Could it be?

"Spencer." It's Spencer!! Her hair is so blond & I see her eyes as the sun hits them.

Emily finally get a good look at Spencer. "Spencer?!" Emily remembers her.

"Emily?! What the hell are you doing here? Last time I saw you where like 12."

"You guys know each other?" Kyla has no clue.

"Yeah, Spencer dated Ashley in high school be for we know you Ky." Emily explains while hugging Spencer. God I wish I was Emily right now.

"You dated Ashley?!" Kyla looks so shocked.

"Yeah how do you know Ashley?" Spencer finally let go of Emily.

"I'm her sister." Kyla said stud that I dated Spencer. I'm Walking down the stairs slowly I didn't even know I was moving for a sec. Kyla sees me & stares for a sec. Then Spencer looks at me.

"Hi Spencer."

**What do you think?**


	2. Do I Love Her?

**Ok do you guys like Emily & Joanna? Like I hope guys don't mind I add them to the story. Ok I have read this fanfic on this web sit & I love sooooo much & the person only has 3 chapters up & I want you to read it, it called **_**A Not So Beautiful Mind **_**by Paramoredork & tell then they need to update Please do that for me. Thank you.**

**This chapter is in Spencer's P.O.V.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.2_

_Do I Love Her?_

"Ashley." I look at her she is nothing like I remember her, she looks so heard. I mean she always was tuff but she had a soft side to her that I brut out of her & it's all gone. It took years to get over the pain she caused me, & then I move to New York & when to college & got a job. Then I meet Kyla at a club & we just clicked. I always thought about Ashley. But she was unstable & I found Kyla & she was nothing like Ashley. She was stable, caring, & there. Ashley was free, crazy, & gone be for I woke up.

"Long time no see." Ashley says stud & with a little fake laugh at the end.

"Yeah." Why did Kyla tell me they where related? Some girl is coming down the stairs. She has blond hair blue eyes, really skin & really pale. She walks up to Ashley & Ashley turns around.

"Spencer, this is Amy." Ashley tells me.

I put on a smile & put out my hand "Hi, Amy it's really good to meet you, I'm Spencer, Kyla's fiancé." Ashley's face drops as I as fiancé.

"It's nice to meet you too. I'm Ashley's girlfriend." Ashley's girlfriend?! That little twig she looks like an anorectic model. And what with the accent? It's so cheesy.

"Ummm, Spencer lets go put are bags in my room. Ok?" Kyla still a little stud says.

I put on a smile & a happy face on. I love Kyla, & I don't need Ashley. "Sure hun. I'm glad to see you again Ashley." I pick up my bags & fallow Kyla to her room this was the guest room last time I was in this house. I remember sneaking in or sneaking out at the goodliest hours. & than just hanging out with Ashley in her room. Kyla is going to freak when we talk about this but I'm totally over Ashley. She hurt me worst then anyone has ever done to me in my life. She I just would never be able to go back to her.

"Spencer, do you love me?" Kyla ask me, & I do.

"Kyla what a stupid question of core I love you, why would you ask me that?" I love Kyla she is my rock. I do I really do.

"You don't love Ashley?" No I don't love Ashley I don't I really don't, I think. Do I love her?

"No. Me & Ashley dated in high school and then she…………." Do I tell her I had my hart ripped out thrown on the ground & broken in to a million pieces. "Then we broke up." A lie. "Why are you asking me these things?"

"Did you know I was Ashley's sister?" She hasn't looked at me since we got in to her room.

"No there is nothing between her & I it has been like 6 years since I have seen her." 6 years 10 day, & 18 hours.

"I just….. I love you & I don't want you to leave me." Kyla thinks I would leave her?

"Come here." I open my arms to give her a big hug & I kiss the top of her head.

"I love you." I hold her face & give her a kiss so she knows I love her. We here a knock on the door & pull a part to see Emily in the door way. Kyla wipe away the tears from her eyes.

"Hey Joann, Ash, & I are going to hang in the den do you guy want to hang with us?" She asks me & Kyla.

"What about Amy?" I ask her.

"She doesn't feel good & is lying down." She is sick of dating screw ups I bet.

"If Spencer wants to?" Kyla looks at me with a questioning look.

"Yeah. Let's go hang out with the fam." I laugh. Emily smiles like Ashley's smile.

Kyla walks out of the room & grabs my hand & intertwines are fingers. I haven't seen Emily since she was 12 & now she is all grown up & in love. She is so naive, so innocent still. She is like Kyla more than Ashley, but she is a free spirit like Ashley though.

As we walk in to the big den area I see Ashley turn & look at me & scan my body. What she left & Kyla got. "Spencer this is my lovely wonderful girlfriend Joanna." Emily holds Joanna's hand & kisses is making her blush like crazy and stands up.

"It's nice to meet you Spencer." She says a little flustered over what Emily had just said to her. I sat down next to Kyla in a chair. Ashley still hasn't said anything to me sins I walked in to the room. On the cough it was Joanna, Emily, & Ashley. But Joanna & Emily where like only taking up one spot, because Joanna was sitting in Emily's lap.

"I have to go to the bathroom I'll be right back." I say as I exit the room to get a breather. Oh god I need to get out of this house.


	3. I Think

**I really hope you like this & thank u for the reviews **** thank you & hear is chap 3 enjoy.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap. 3_

_I Think_

"Whoa, Kyla Spencer is fine, nothing like I remember her. Ashley dated her in like that awarded teen face. Now she's _all grown up." _Emily say as Spencer walks out of the room & in to the bathroom. Emily has a girlfriend she shouldn't talk about Spencer with Joanna in the room. It's ….. It's not letting a good impression of her and Joanna and well ya know. Kyla's right there too, & Emily is making me & her look bad.

"Heyyy, Emily your girlfriend is right there don't talk about her like that. & Kyla is sitting right there." I hit her on the arm, she just shouldn't do things like that.

Emily rubs her arm I didn't mean to hurt her, I think. "Ummmm…….. Ouuuu, dude that hurt. Joanne & Kyla know I would never go after Spencer, I … ummm … ya known love Joanna." She blushes, & says shyly. Emily wouldn't do that is just ……… she shouldn't say that. "But, if I was Kyla & Amy I would be worried about you going after Spencer." Emily laughs, Joanna tries not to laugh but I can see it in her face. I wouldn't do that, to Kyla, or Amy for that matter……………… I think. But Kyla's face drops like she thinks I will do that.

Witch I won't. "Kyla you know I was just kidding, right?" Emily says with a questionable look. Kyla thinks I would do that I could never take Spencer away from her, I love Kyla I would never hurt her.

"Ummmm…… yeah I know that." She says with a fake laugh. Amy walks in to the room & face goes all red. Not cuz of Amy but cuz of the conversation we were just having & I wondered if Amy hared us talking.

"Hey Aim," I say nerves "What up I though your head hurt?" I ask as a conserved girlfriend.

"It's fine I took some Tylenol, I just wanted to see what you're up to baby." She walks over to me giving me a kiss on the lips. Spencer's walking in the room as Amy kisses me. Amy's eyes are closed but my eyes are open looking at Spencer, she looked at me, are eyes meet I see the plan a caused her. I wish I could take it back everything I did to her. I need to get her alone & talk to her, tell her I'm sorry and she is she will forgive me & do what I should have done years & years ago. I pull away from the kiss, Amy sits next to me & holds my hand. I hate when she holds my hand, I just don't do PDA. It's stupid & useless. Spencer sits next to Spencer holds Kyla's hand they smile at each other.

"Ummmm…. Well we were just hanging out talking about what's new in are life's & stuff like that." I answered Amy.

"Dinner girls!" my mom yells from down stairs. I see Spencer whisper something in Kyla's ere, Kyla nods & Spencer walks in Kyla's room, & everyone goes down stairs.

"I got something out of my room I'll be down in a sec ok Amy?" I have to talk to Spencer.

"Yeah I'll save you a set." She gives me a kiss on the cheek. It's just me & Spencer up here. Deep breathes, deep breaths Ashley. Ok I'm as read as I will ever be.

"Spencer," I open the door, "Whoa." Spencer has no shirt on she is in her bra.

"Get Out." She says, I shut the door & I knock on the door.

"Can I come in now." I sound like a little lost puppy dog.

"Yeah I guess." She says. I walk in she put a shirt on, and she is now in sweat pants.

"I'm sorry," I say with my head hung low. I can't look at her, with her hurt eyes.

"For?" She asks me.

I take a deep breath out "For walking in one you and for hurting you and for leavening you, and I'm just sorry for everything I did to you. I got scared of the future and commitment. I never thought I could fall in love with someone that was so nice, so clean cut, so so….. everything I'm not." I finely look her right in the eyes. "I'm sorry. Can you ever forgive me." Lost puppy.

"Ashley you loved me?" She asks me.

"Yes, I'm sorry I never told you, I real was scared of it." I'm being real for once in my life since I left her.

"You never told me you loved me." Her voice is so com.

"I know I was stupid I'm sorry." Why am I yelling.

"I forgive you but I love Kyla, & you have Amy.." I cut her off

"I don't love her, I still love you." Did I just say that, I run over to her & grab her hands.

"Ashley I ……"


	4. I'm Killing Her

**Ok sorry for not updating please forgive me. So here is chap. 4**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.4_

_I'm Killing Her_

"Ashley I ……. I can't." What?! But does she love me.

"Do you still love me?"

"There was a time in my life I did love you…" I cut her off I have to know.

"Do you still love me?" I'm still holding her hands

"Ashley I can't answer you we have to go to dinner." Spencer lets go of my hands I love her I do if I could prove it to her then she will believe he. I must make her know, trust me.

"Spencer I love you please tell me you love me to." I bag I plead love he.

"Sigh……" she turns her head a little I see her back & part of her head. " I can't." and with that she walks away. I'm left on my own, with my thoughts. I hate my know thoughts. I need a pill. I walk in to my room I don't need this but it makes life bearable at the least. Bearable that's it nothing more. If Spencer loved me she could be my only drug not these fucking pills. There support to make me happy but they really just make it bearable. I'm alone up here alone. I walk down the satires & in to the dining room everyone is in there. Everyone's already eating I sit down, at one head is Emily, to her right is Joanna. Next to her is Kyla, then Spencer. At the other head is my mom, then me. I'm right across from her. I want her to love her. Oh & Amy is next to me, sorry I forgot her.

"You took long are you ok?" Amy asks. I'm hurting her, if she know what I just did she would hate me, I hate me.

"Uh oh yeah I'm fine just ummm tired, I guess." Spencer is looking at me, I'm looking at Spencer. Her eyes are unreadable.

Emily is on like her second helping, she eats like crazy & gens no weight. Damn ass lucky. "So I have a softball game tomorrow," she says in between bits of food. She's more like mumbling. "Joanna's going to watch it & mom, do you guys want to like go?" she said _really_ _really_ hopeful.

"If Spencer is wants to?" Kyla say Spencer nods. "Ok we'll go" she says.

"Amy cool if we go?" I ask.

"Yeah" she says.

"Ok where in." I say happily. I'll go anywhere Spencer goes.

"Alright, I'll see Joanna _pretending _she knows how I score softball, & _I score all the time._ You know how I do." She laughs hard, she is really a prv at times. God I really love Emily's senses of hummer.

"Emily shut up." Joanna says. Joanna's bite red. Me, Kyla and, Spencer are trying so hard not to laugh. Amy doesn't think it's funny. Emily hangs her head in shame & looks up with the puppy dog eyes, I guess it runs in the family.

"I'm sorry." She say remorseful. With the big blue puppy dog eyes.

"It's ok." Joanna says blushing. I wish I still had that. The love, the blinded, endless, stupid, love. Reckless, unending, stupid, stupid love.

"So, Joanna how is school going for you?" My mom asks trying for small talk.

"Ummm, it's good no compliances I guess." Joanna answers.

"Joanna will you be staying over to night?" my mom asks.

"I'll have to call my mom & ask but she will probably say yes." She says.

"Good, Good, Good." Wow my mom's crazy. I don't get her she is nothing like me, she is nothing like Emily, and she's not even like Kyla.

Spencer looks so graceful even eating. Doesn't drop anything, & has the best manors. I just feel bad I'm going to kill Amy like this, the Spencer felt Amy will feel, I feel it right now. God I need her right now. God someone get me my pills, I need one so bad right now.

**I hope you guys like it. Please Review it Pleasesssss!!!!!!!! Thank you.**


	5. Morning Kiss

**Ok so how am I doing on this story? Do you guys like it? Who is your favorite character? Please tell me I want to know.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.5_

_Morning Kiss_

I let out a breath a heavy breath damn what time is it? I look at the clock, if says 7:10. God I'm up early 12 is like the norm, for me. I sit up a little I see Amy sleeping next to me. So silent. I have a white tank top with a pair of boxers on. I need a pill. I go to my metal container in the top draw of my night stand. I pick up two & pace them in my mouth & then pour water down. I can't sleep anymore with Amy in my bed. It's too painful for me. I'm so selfish I hurt anyone in my way to get what I want. I hope Emily never turns out to be like me, I'm no role model just what not to do. My mom raised two girls a single mom basically my dad was never around. Then after he dies she finds out he cheated on her around the same time I was conserved & welcomes Kyla in to are family with open arms. Emily a kind & grateful person. & her self-centered egomaniac, I'm not a good person just messed everything up over commitment issues.

I walk out of my room & in to the hall I'm hungry maybe someone is up & can make me breakfast. Amy cokes for me but she's not up. I get surprised by Spencer she walks out of Kyla's room right across the hallway. She is in Kyla's robe, did they sleep to gather last night? I my mom's house, nasty man. "Good morning." I say sleepily

"Good morning to you too." She sounds odd like surprised "What are you doing up?" She crosses her arms on her chest her beautiful beautiful chest. "Ashley?" I look up.

"Yeah?" lost puppy look.

"What are you looking at?" She asked wide eyed. She saw me staring, no good.

"Ummm……. Nothing, so um what did you ask me?" Chang subject.

"What are you doing up you get up at like 1 in the afternoon?"

"Nooo, it's more like 12, come Spencer get it right." I laugh & so does she, she thinks I'm funny.

"Ohhh, my bad." Were still laughing.

"Yeah you're bad." God her laugh is so, so, oh my goodness. "I just couldn't sleep, & woke up early, & I got hungry. What about you, why are you up?" I hope it's because she know I was up & wanted to see me. Or maybe she walks up form a night of amazing love making with my little sister. It's probably the first one.

"I just took a shower & got hungry. Kyla sleeps late like you do." She says shyly.

"Yeah well us Davies girls all sleep late, even Emily. I'm surprised Amy's not up & Joanna they get up mad early, but I'm glad they're not." I look at the floor god I'm blushing heard.

"Well ummm lets go get something to eat." We walk down the stars she's in front of me & I can see her perfect ass, good Kyla hates me, Amy hates me, Spencer hates me. Very one hates me. I never lived up to anyone's standers. I'm a no good selfish person. I'm glad that I'm with Spencer right now. The only time I'm happy is when I was with her, the time that we dated was the only time I was happy. "Sooo, what do you want to eat?" I ask her.

"Ummm, whatever sounds good."

"I know how to make omelets, you know if you want?" Yeah I have some cooking abilities.

"Ummm, yeah ok." I pull out the eggs, cheese, bacon, & some bred that will soon be toast. Spencer is sitting on the stool by the island in the middle of the kitchen. I pull out a boll, wisp, & a pan. I put the radio on as _She Is_ comes on by The Fray (listen to it). I just want to sing it to her.

_Do not get me wrong I cannot wait for you to come home_

_For now you're not here and I'm not there, it's like we're on our own_

_To figure it out, consider how to find a place to stand_

_Instead of walking away and instead of nowhere to land_

_This is gonna to break me clean in two_

_This is gonna to bring me close to you_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_It's all up in the air and we stand still to see what comes down_

_I don't know where it is, I don't know when, but I want you around_

_When it falls into place with you and I, we go from if to when_

_Your side and mine are both behind it's indication _

_This is gonna bring me clarity_

_This'll take the heart right out of me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_This is gonna bring me to my knees_

_I just wanna hold you close to me_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed_

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed _

_She is everything I need that I never knew I wanted_

_She is everything I want that I never knew I needed _

_She is everything I needed_

_She is everything_

"Heyyy, Spencer want to see a trick?" It's really good.

"What is it?"

"Watch." I pull the boll in front of me, grab an egg &turn around. I put my left hand behind my back & throw the egg over my head & cachet it.

"Impressive." She says

"It's not over, now I will crack the egg with my left hand & I'm a righty." I do what I said & don't get any stuff on me. "Tadaaaa!!!"

Spencer claps for me. "Thank you, Thank you." I put the eggs in the pan the bacon is done. Its ready to flip.

"Spencer can you flip the eggs for me?" I'm washing a pan, & putting the toast in.

"I don't know how to." She says all sad like. It's really cute tho.

"Ok I'll show you." I walk over there & put her hand on the handle & mine over it "Hold it firm." I say in to her ear, she shivers, I'm so close to her I'm right b hind her. "Ok got in?" She shakes her head yes. "Now just flip it, I got you." I say in almost in a whisper. But she hares me. It goes in the air & flips & lands in the pan. "See you did it." I whisper she turns her head & looks at me. I can't read her eyes. She's kissing my god she tats good.

"Oh my god" that's not Spencer's voice.


	6. What Did She Just Say

**Ok so I know you guys want to know who caught them well read & you'll find out**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.6_

_What Did She Just Say?_

"Oh My God." That's not Spencer.

I see Emily standing in the door way holding up a almost sleeping Joanna. What is she going to do? Tell Kyla? Not tell Kyla? What? I need to know. "Emily?" I look at her, what is she going to say, or do?

"Emily what is it?" Joanna asks with her head an Emily's shoulder & her eyed closed.

Emily picks her up & puts her on the chough & puts a blanket on her. "Shhh, lay down." Joanna mumbles a yes. "Ashley, Spencer what happened?" Emily asks.

"It just happened." I don't know we where cooking & we kissed.

"Spencer?" Emily says now Spencer is on the other side of the kitchen. Shifting her eyes at me then to Emily, & back at me.

"Nothing, I was thanking her for helping me cook, I have to… to….. go shower." With that she runs out of the kitchen & up the stairs. I know she still liked me I felt it the flam the spark. The thing that we had no, the thing we have. It never left, it's still all hear I love her. I know I love her. I'm in love with Spencer. Spencer Carlin, I'm in love with Spencer Carlin. I know she loved me, no loves me. I felt it when we kissed. It was that spark that walks me up and keeps me going when everything is shit.

"What happened really Ashley?" Emily says with big eyes.

"Well, we where cooking an omelet & having fun. I asked her to flip the omelet but she said she didn't know how to do it. So I was showing how to flip it. & she did it & then we kissed. It was a good kiss the one with butterfly's, & sparks." I think of the amazing kiss we shared.

"But Kyla is dating Spencer. & your dating Amy. Ashley what were you thinking?" Emily walks up to me & shakes me out of my thoughts of Spencer. What was I doing how could I do that? To Kyla? To Amy? Spencer?

"I don't know, don't tell Kyla……" I hold my head low & then look at Emily "……. Or Amy." I run up the stairs. I need a pill. I need a pill, I need a pill. I pull out the container with me pills in it. No one knows I take them. Amy does but she thinks I take them for a medical problem. I guess a broken heart is a medical issue. What do you think? Well they help me to not get as low as once was, but I always go back. It's not a really solution but a pack that makes the pain easer. Spencer would never do this. She would of thought it through she would never be so stupid. She would have ever left me, but I left her. Why? Just why am I so stupid? So unable to deal with the mistake I made so many years ago. I'm crying, how did Spencer deal with this it hurt her more then it hurt me. What did I do? I'm really crying.

"Ashley are you ok?" Amy says sleepily.

"Yeah I ummm just need to wash my face." I run in to the bathroom & splash water on my face so no one knows I was crying. Why am so week, so fragile like a baby. I'm a baby. I have to pull myself together. For Emily, Spencer, Kyla, and Amy. Come on Ashley keep it to gather. I take a breath in a deep on & walk out of the bathroom.

"Ashley we should talk." The worst words on this earth. EVER.

"Ummm, yeah what about?" I nervously rub the back of my head, & take a big gulp.

"Well, I think ummm well this is not easy to say but," She know & is braking up with me is this a good thing or a bad thing "Will you ummmmm," here it come brass yourself Ashley "Will you marry me?"

**WHAT?! DID?! SHE?! JUST?! SAY?!**

Did I hear her right? She just asked me to marry her.


	7. Year Book

**Ok I'm sorry it has been a while since I up-dated but I do have a life, so forgive me.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.7_

_Year Book_

"Amy, I love you." I can't finish my senates.

"So you'll marry me?" he eyes light up, I'm going to kill her. She loves me so & I cheated on her how could I?

"Amy, I ….. I – I can't," I walk over to her as her eyes start to tear up and I hold her hands, " Amy, your an amazing person I love you with all my heart but I'm the one that needs work you have nothing wrong with you, just please believe me when I tell you it's not you it's me." I let out a sigh "I have to tell you something you beautiful you're a person that will do anything for anyone & you will help anyone no matter what. And I'm sorry I can't be the person that you need & the person that gets to tell you they love you & hold you when you cry, but I just can't be with you." I give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Ashley," she tries to pull herself together "I love you, and I'm sorry you can't be that person but I understand what your doing but, what I don't understand is why you can't be that person for me?" her eyes well up a few tears drip down her face.

"Amy, it's because I'm not stable & I need to work on myself be for I'm in a relationship." I lie again to Amy, it's because I love Spencer. But could I ever really tell her that?

No I couldn't do that to her.

"Ok, I'm going to take a drive, & then I'll come back & pack my things & then I'll get a plane ticket to go back home, can you get someone to give a ride to the air port?" She's so com, how is that possible? I would be crying or screaming or something.

"Ok, here are my keys to my car." I hand them to her.

"You never let me drive your car." It's true, she's not that good of a driver.

But if this is going to be one of her last memories of me should be that I'm a good person & not that I'm a bitch & leaving her for Spencer. I'm selfish & some one that does not disserve Spencer but I want her sooo bad.

"Just take it for a drive Amy." I give them to her, she better not crash my porsh.

"Ok." She walks out of my room & out of my life.

I'll ask someone to take her later I'm just going to look at my old year book, I look at it a lot. My & Spencer where voted cutes couple. Yeah I know what your thinking, two girls voted cutes couple that doesn't happen, but we were so popular in school that well we won. There is Spencer's picture she has braces & is wherein the neakless I got her for are 3 year anniversary. It had a ring on it & it said "A+S= 4E" on it. Yeah I know cheesy right. I was young & thought it was romantic. She looks so good, she has a full teeth smile the is like all braces, she looks sooo cute. I flip the page to my picture Spencer drew an arrow & wrote "hot ;)" I let out a big laugh. Then on the back I saw where we were voted cutes couple. Spencer wrote "Where the cutes & most perfect couple." I still love her she has to love me too. When we kissed it was like Whoa. I'm going to go talk to Em. I walk down the hall, & in to Emily's room. I knock on her door, "Come in. I hear her say.

"Heyyy Em, what's up?" I ask, with my head hung low.

"Ummm, Ashley it's not a good time." She says lonely giving me glance.

"Can you take Amy to the airport to night?"

"Why?" she says shaking her head in confusion.

"She asked me to marry her" Emily's face drops "I told her I couldn't & I'm sorry, she's taking a drive right now & she going home to night, so could you take her?"

"EMILY I'M READY!" I here Joanna in the other room

"Whoa." Joanna's in some slinky langeray.

"Ashley!" she yells running back in the bathroom.

"Get out Ashley."

"Will you take her?" Emily is knocking on the bathroom door.

"Yeah just get out."

"Well I'm going to let you guy have your sexy time, & I'm going to go." I walk out laughing all the way to my room.

"Spencer?" Spencer's in my room………..


	8. Damn Pills

**Sorry it's been a while sins I have up dated in some time thanks for the reviews I love you all! I'm sick *chough* *chough*. So if something sounds crazy please bare with me.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap. 8_

"Spencer……... What are you doing in my room?" She looks so up-set & hurt it's all my fault.

"Ashley we need to talk." She says seriously. WOW she's braking up with me & we aren't ever dating this is a new recorded for me.

"Sigh" I know this was coming "Spencer I get it you don't love & u love Kyla…" & I'm cut off by her lips, I wasn't expecting that.

"I love Kyla, but I still love you too & I all was know I could never get over you, but I can't just leave Kyla she's just to good to me I'm sorry Ashley." & with that she walks out of my room. I expected that. God I screwed up my life I screwed up her life how could I ever do that to the person I love so much. I- I - I- can't do this anymore. I run over to my night stand & take out my pills. I down 8 pills, I need her so much more then Kyla. When did Kyla even start dating girls? What happened to Aiden, Aiden wow it's been years since I talked to him. What happened to me? I walk down the hall to Emily's room.

"Heyyy, Em what happened to Aiden?" I ask her.

"Ummm, knock next time please, I don't know he was your & Kyla's friend." She looked at me crazy eyed. Why is she looking at me like that?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You don't look so…" Then the room starts spinning, & everything goes black.

**18 hours later**

I open my eyes to a white hospital room, with Emily & Joanna sitting in the chair next to my bed. What happened to me? Why am I here? Where's Spencer? Where's my mom?

"Emily?" I tape her knee lately "Emily……………………Emily" I say little louder. She starts to move & she stretches & takes in a deep breath. "Emily…" she cuts me off be for I can talk.

"Ashley how do you feel?" She asks me in a strange voice.

"Fine, Emily what happened?"

"You don't remember?" She asks

"No, the last thing I remember is that we were talking in your room & then nothing, what happened?"

"You passed out & we called 911 & they rushed you to the hospital. They had to pump your stomach they said you took to may pills & you could have O. & died, Ashley where you trying to kill yourself?" She asks sooo upset, was she crying before?

"Where you crying?" I ask her.

"Yeah, but did you try to kill yourself Ashley?"

"No I well was upset & the anti-depressants. So I took a few. I wasn't trying to kill myself. Emily believe me." I don't think she believes me, hell I don't believe me.

"Ashley you would tell me if something was wrong right?" She asks me.

"Emily you know I would tell you. You're my sister." I took the pills to stop the pain, but they don't work anymore. God I need a drink right now to help num my pain. My broken hart hurts more than my stomach. You would think it would heal all ready but no & the worst part is that I broke my own heart. Spencer would have never left me like I did for her. She loved me & I ran.

"_Damn it Davies!"_

Oh my god who was that?

"_It's your conches. Your some piece of work Davies you leave the only girl you ever loved, then you finally see her again & your just going to lever her be & not go after her?"_

Why didn't you seek sooner?

"_When you where on the stupid pills you couldn't hear me dumb ass. Do you know how much harm you have been doing to your body?"_

No I thought they helped.

"_Well they didn't, do you that they could have killed you? & enough of the self pity get over yourself, it's my fault is I ever here you say, & yeah it is but, the only to let her know you sorry is to be sorry. & the pills are the reason Spencer can't be with you right now?"_

Why is that?

"_Because Ashley Spencer knows you're un-stable & that's why she won't be with you."_

That's the reason.

"_Yes! Now I know what you have to do to get her back"_

You do! What is it?

"_Well…………"_


	9. WOW

**Ok I feel bad for not updating for a while sooo I wrote this chapter to make everyone not so mad at me.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap. 9_

_WOW_

What do I need to do?

"_Well you are going to act normal play it cool don't say anything about anything, when you get home take all the pills & flush them down the toilet. Then………"_

WOW your smart.

"_Well I am you."_

Ok I got it is that all?

"_For right now your good I'll tell you the rest when you feel better."_

Spencer here I come.

"Ashley?" Emily says.

"Yeah Em?"

"You don't remember do you?" she looks at me strangely.

"No I don't remember." I don't remember anything.

"Do you remember what you said to Kyla?" What?

"What did I say?"

"You said 'Since when do you like girls?' & 'What happened to Aiden? When did you too stop dating?' "

"What did she say?" OMG did I say that me & Spencer kissed?

"She ignored you, & has been talking on her cell since. I think she's talking to Aiden."

"Where is Spencer?"

"Getting something for me & Joanna to eat." With that Spencer walks in the door.

"Ashley, are you ok?" Spencer runs over to Ashley & gives her a big BIG hug, & a kiss. "I was so worried about you, the doctors said you could have died." Spencer hits her on the back of the head. "Don't ever do that again to me." She's anger I love when she gets mad it so cute & hot & sexy.

"I won't I promise." I hold her hands in mine & star in to her eyes as I tell her this.

Ashley's mom walks in to the room, as the two brake apart. "ASHLEY, YOUR OK!" her mom scrams & runs over to her.

"Yeah mom I'm all good."

She slaps the back of Ashley's head "Ashley Elizabeth Davies, don't you ever do anything like that again." She gives Ashley a dirty look.

"Yes mom." Ashley says timidly. "Mom when can I leave?"

"Late today."

My plane is starting to happen like ummm well my conscience said it would.

**I know its short but I'm just setting up for my next chapter **


	10. So What Does That Mean For Us

**Ok I'm sorry I have been like progressively writing this I'm sorry I didn't do it faster. This story is slowly coming to an end this in not the last chapter but I'm only doing like 2 or 3 more chapters sooo yeah let's get started.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.10_

_So What Does That Mean For Us_

I have been home for a while now just thinking about the plan. Ok so first I have to talk to Emily & have her help me. But how do I ask them, well we have Emily's game tonight my mom & the doctors said I shouldn't get but guess what I said? I said "I'm Ashley fucking Davis & I take & do what I want"….. Ok I didn't really say that I thought it. I wished I said that it would have made me a really bad ass. Ok so I'm still going to Emily's game I'll ask her there.

"Hi, Ashley." I hear a little voice say as she leans agents my door & crosses her arms.

"Hi Spencer, you can come in if you want?" She nodes her head & comes in then shuts the door behind her.

"How are you feeling?" She sits on my bed with her hands in her lap & she hasn't looked at me yet her eyes are glued to the floor.

"I'm great, are you going to Em's game tonight?" just like they said would happen & I ask the question.

"Ummm yeah, are you?" she asks she looks at me but doesn't look in my eyes.

"Yeah."

"I thought the doctor said you shouldn't go?" She asks concerned. I sit next to her.

"Yeah but you know I only listen to people that matter, like you." I give her the "I love you" look the one that is so filled with pashing & well love. She blushes. "So who is Kyla talking to?" & expression drops.

"Ummm, Aiden. Ashley?"

"Yeah."

"Can I tell you something?"

"Yeah what is it?" I looked at her concerned & rub her arm.

"I – well I - I still well – ummm love - ummm – you." She looks in to my eyes, I got her.

"Are you & Kyle still together?"

"Well she is going out with Aiden to night & after she told me that I told her that I didn't love her & that I couldn't marry her & well no where not."

"So what does that mean for us?"

"It means that I can't just go back in to a relationship with you I need to know that you have changed. So when you can prove it to me I will go out with you." & without one more word she walks out of my room. WOW they told me that this would happen now for step 2 of the plan.


	11. She's Mine

**Don't hate me hers another chapter.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.11_

_She's Mine_

"Ok is every one ready to go?" my mom yells from the door way.

"Yeah"

"Yup"

"Un uh" we say.

"Emily you have your bat, mitt, hat, water, & ummm whatever else you need?" my mom asks her.

"Yeah mom I got it all." She had her bag over her shoulder & the arm around Joanna's waist, you know Joanna is very quiet.

"Emily you going to do great tonight." Joanna gives her a kiss on the cheek & blushes & puts her head down. & Emily gets a really big smile on her face.

"I well because my good luck charm is coming." Emily kisses the top of Joanna's head. They are really cute together.

"Kyla are you sure you can't come?" My mom asks.

"Yeah I really don't feel good. Good luck Em." She says.

"Ok everyone get it the cars."

"I thought we were taking one car mom?" Emily asks

"We where but I have to stop by the pharmacy to get my medicine, you know us old people. I'm taking my car & Ashley is driving you."

"Cool."

We all walk out to the cars my mom gets in hers & I get in mine. Emily & Joanna get in the back. Emily is cuddling Joanna. She has her arm over Joanna's shoulder, & Joanna is like laying on her. Spencer gets in the passenger seat & I look at her, she looks at me, I smile & I hold out my hand, & she grabs it & gives it a squeeze.

She's mine.

We get to the field & my mom's not here yet. We are getting out of the car. "Emily I'll be right back I have to ask Dakota something."

"Ok" Joanna goes running off.

"Spencer can you take this chair over there for me?" I ask her & she nodes & picks it up.

"Hey Ashley?" Emily asks me.

"Yeah?" I say getting a chair out of the trunk.

"Can I brow your car to night?"

"What? Why can't you take mom's car?"

"Because I told Joanna if I win I'll take her out after the game, & can I use your car?" My baby? Is she crazy but…..

"If you do something for me?"

"What is it?"

"I need you to help me show Spencer how committed I am to her."

"What do I need to do?"

"Well….."

"That won't be hard at all ok." We shack on it & then start to get ready for the game.


	12. This Is Killing Me In Side

**Ok I have been crazy busy. I have test all this week it sucks I'm sorry it's been awhile.**

**This chapter has sifting P.O.V.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.12_

_This Is Killing Me In Side_

**Emily's P.O.V.**

"EMILY, GET YOUR FUCKING HEAD IN THE GAME!" fucking Melisa she thinks she's sooo good. I have to hit this, bases are lodes, where down by 3 I'm the last up & there's only one more out.

"EMILY! EMILY!" I call a time & run over to the dugout.

Joanna is in there "Yeah, what babe?"

She doesn't say a word & grabs my neck & stares kissing me. Mmmmmmm ohhh goddd I love her, I love the taste of her. It's so passionate, loving & sensual. Ohhhhhh god that's her tough. She breaks the kiss & puts her lips to my ear. "You got this baby, & if you win there's more where that came from."

I nod my head & say "If I hit this you better be at that plate when I come back." She nods, & I give her quick kiss, god she's hot. And she's all mine. There it comes. If I tie it up we can go in to over time & win. No, homerun or nothing. If I get this I get to eat me some Joanna, my favorite food.

**BANG!** IT'S GONE, OUT OF HERE.

"Yeah baby!" Joanna yells. I run the bases & come back to my girl, Joanna. I pick her up & swing her around & kiss her. As all my friends cheering & clapping. I put her down, & pull her head up so my lips are right by her ear. "Your all mine tonight."

**Ashley's P.O.V.**

Wow, Emily is really good & Joanna gets really in to the games I think this is most I have heard her talk this whole time. Emily and I will be able to go on double dates the girls we love, it will be amazing! I CAN'T WIGHT.

"Heyyy, Spencer some game?" I ask her

"Ummm, yeah. Will you excuse me I have to make a call?"

"Ohhh, yeah go ahead."

**Spencer's P.O.V**

This is killing me in side, I don't know how much longer I can do this.

"Heyyy, is it ready?"

"Yeah, make sure Emily, Joanna, and Christen come to home, ok?"

"Yeah they will be home. I don't know if I could do this anymore Kyla."

"Well after this you won't have to, I'm sorry it probable gave you painful emotions back."

"Yeah it did."

"I'm sorry baby."

"It's ok."

"Ok."

"I'll talk to you later."

"Ok."

"I love you Spencer."

"I love you too Kyla."


	13. This Is It

**WTF? Will Spencer be with Kyla or Ashley? Thanks for the reviews everyone & your not going to see what is coming next.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.13_

**Spencer's P.O.V.**

"I love you too Kyla." I hang up the phone. I see Emily walking to Ashley's car.

"Spencer?" she runs over to me. "Where doing it to night aren't we?" she says sadly

"Yes."

"Damn. Now I can't take Joanna out. She is going to be so pissed at me."

I walk to where Ashley is. "Heyyy, what up Spence?" it hurts sooo much to hear her say my name like that.

"Ohhh, nothing-" I get cut off by Emily.

"Ashley here are your keys back."

"Your not taking Joanna out?"

"No she ummm… is not feeling well I'm going to go with mom & drop her off."

"Ohhh ok." Emily runs off with Joanna & Christen. "Spencer it's your lucky day."

"Why?"

"I'm going to take you out to night." She puts out her hand. I don't think I can take it, but I have too.

"Ok lets go." We hop in the car. I get a text from Kyla

_Everyone's here r u on ur way?_

_Yeah where getting it the car. _I text back.

"Who was that?"

"Ummm…. My dad."

"Ohhh what did he say."

Shit "Ummm he was just checking on me we haven't talked in some time."

"Ohhh that's nice."

"Heyyy, Ashley?"

"Yeah babe?" DON'T CALL ME THAT IT HURTS SOOO BAD.

"Ummm can we stop by the house I need to get my sweet shirt?"

"Yeah of cores."

We are almost there, this is it. We pull in to the driveway. I un buckle my seat belt & open my door. "Come in side with me." I smile at her & hold her hand.

"I don't want to."

"Please." I give her the puppy dog face.

"Oooook." We walk up to the door & I opens it for her. She walks in to see her mom, Kyla, Emily, & a strange man. As she walks in they all stand up.


	14. I Think To Myself What Should I Do?

**Ohhhhhh shit what's going to happen will Ashley end up with Spencer or will Spencer end up with Kyla? Read to find out.**

_**The Past Comes Back**_

_Chap.14_

_I Think To Myself What Should I Do?_

**Ashley's P.O.V**

What the fuck is going on? Spencer locks the door behind her & she starts to get tears in her eyes. "Spencer what's going on?" I look at her with sad eyes. She lets a tier role down her face.

"You must be Ashley." The strange man says.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Dr. Drew Marten."

"Why are you here?"

"Ashley you have to admit you have a problem?" Kyla says

"What are you talking about?"

"Ashley we know about the pills." Dr. Marten says.

"I gave them up, I know Spencer could never love me if I was on drugs." Spencer starts to cry, & runs over to Kyla & Kyla holds her in her arms. "Spencer you don't love me?" I slowly walk over to Spencer. Spencer lets go of Kyla & meets me half way & holds both of my hands in hers. She isn't crying anymore but I am.

"Ashley I do love you but I will never be in love with you."

"What does that mean?" I let out more tears.

"It means that we had something, but I got hurt too much & the scare you left is too deep."

"Spencer please I will never do that again I have changed, please believe me."

"I'm sorry Ashley." she gives me a kiss on the cheek & walk back over to Kyla. The rest of the night is too painful to talk about but that really was all I remember from that day. That was the only important part. I told everyone what I had done & why I did what I did I haven't see Spencer in 10 years I'm now I'm 33 years old and every day I live I regret letting her go. It's the anniversary of the day I left her 16 years ago. It seems more like a life time. Three summers ago Kyla & Spencer got married, they invited me. I didn't go. Today is their anniversary, I guess Spencer wanted to turn a bad day in to a good day. Spencer & Kyla have a little girl named Skyler. The little girl is two. Spencer said if me and her had kids she would name them Tyler & Nicolle. I wonder where Skyler came from. Emily recently got married to Joanna about two or three month ago. I got invited but, again…. I didn't go. I didn't want to see Spencer, Kyla was the best woman or whatever, I would have been the other best woman but I said no. I haven't seen Emily, Kyla, Joanna, Mom, or Spencer since that day. I never could face them. My family told me to go to rehab, but I didn't go. I want to take the pills sooooo badly but I know I won't. It's just one of thoughts thing you can do. I guess it was my pride. But I really don't have any now that I drink all the time & I don't want anyone to know. I think about death all the time like it is right behind me. An inescapable thing that never leaves. So now that I sit in my living room by myself with a glass of wine & a gun I think to myself what should I do?


	15. I'm Fixing You

**Ok sooo I have felt super nice & I'm writing this for all my fans of this story. & without all my fans I would be know where. So this is for you.**

_**The Pasts Comes Back**_

_Chap.15_

_I'm Fixing You_

So now that I sit in my living room by myself with a glass of wine & a gun I think to myself what should I do?

"What are you doing?"

"Ahhhhhhhhh."

"Why do you have a gun?" the person says from behind me in a very calm voice.

"Joanna? What are you doing here?"

"I'm here to help you." She says walking over to Ashley. Joanna has a white glow around her.

"What do you mean?"

"You miss her?" She looks at the photo album I front of me.

"You didn't answer my question." I say angry.

"You didn't answer mine." She looks.

"Yes I miss her, now what are you here to help me with?"

"With your life." She grabs me by the top of my arm & picks my off the floor & on to my feet.

"What do you mean?"

"God sent me."

"What?"

"I am an angel, I was set to Emily to help you."

"So are you going to leave Emily?"

"No, I love Emily. I get to stay with Emily if I fix you."

"What? This doesn't make any scene."

"You where meant to be with Spencer."

"Well them why did she leave me for Kyla?"

"You left her."

"But…."

"Spencer still is in love with you, but is so involved with Kyla & you really hurt her so she told herself that no matter what no Ashley Davies." Joanna starts looking at me inspecting me real.

"What are you looking at me for?"

"I'm fixing you."

"You said that already."

"WOW you have a lot of rankles, & your kind of fat." She pokes my belly.

"Stop!" I push her hand away.

"Here," she points her finger at me & like magic she takes the rankles, & the little belly away.

"WOW, I feel good." My body feels good, I have a lot of energy.

"Good almost done." She points her finger again.

"Why did you make my bangs red?"

"One more thing." She changes my clothes. Now I'm in a pair of little athletic shorts & a tank top.

"Why am I wherein this?"

"Good, good, good, I'm all done."

"Why did you do this?"

"You need to look right."

"Forrrr?"

"Spencer, when she walks up."

"What?"

"You get to go back, Ashley your 17 again."

"I am?"

"You are and you can have Spencer back, just make the right choice this time, see you soon Ashley."

"Ahhhhhhhhhhh." My breathing is heavy. My face is sweating & I walk up the person next to me.

"Ashley what's the matter? Did you have a bad dream, shhhhh its ok baby." She wraps her arms around me.

"Spencer, I love you, I'm sorry I didn't mean to hurt you, please forgive me." I hug her super tight.

"Ashley do you have a fever?" She feels my head

"No, but do you forgive me?"

"Ashley you didn't do anything. Are you sure ok?"

"Yesss, I love you, I love you, I love you." I give her kisses all over her face.

"I love you to baby" she gives me a passionate kiss.

"Come on I'll make you breakfast." I hop out of bed & pick Spencer up in my arms.

"Hahahaha, Ashley it's like 1 in the afternoon."

"Well I'll make you lunch."

I hear people down stares talking. It's Emily! & someone else.

"Hi Ashley, hi Spencer." Emily says, I smile at her "friend"

"Hi, Emily." Spencer says giggling because I'm still holding her.

"Good morning baby sister."

"This is my _friend _Joanna." She puts emphasis on friend & says "Joanna" love stricken.

"Nice to meet you Joanna." I say with a smirk.

"It's nice to meet you Ashley." she winks.

Now that you caught up, I'm now 33 & never better. I work as a music producer, & Spencer is a social worker. We have been married for 16 years now & today is are anniversary. 16 wonderful years, we have two kids are oldest is 7 & her name is Nicolle & the baby is 4 & his name is Tyler. Three summers ago Kyla got married to a _**guy **_named Aiden, and they have a little girl Skyler who is 2. Emily & Joanna got married three months ago, & I was the best woman or whatever. So now I'm sitting in my living room with a glass of wine in my hand & my best friend, my lover & my other, in the other hand & the only decision I have to make is where is the right time to give Spencer the necklace I got her with the ring around it & in the right it say forever.

**Thank you for reading. I hope I did Spashley justice. Spashley will never die.**

**-spashleylover347**


End file.
